2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
And the Reality Problem
And the Reality Problem is the first episode of the fourth season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary A television producer approaches Max and Caroline about shooting an episode of a Kardashians' reality show at their cupcake window. Plot Max and Caroline are ready to close the store, where Caroline decides to count the tips in the tip jar and asks Max to hand her 'hand condoms' (gloves). A man comes up to the window and Caroline soon realizes it's a hipster hold-up. The man tells them he has a gun and to hand over all the money. Max snaps at him, and after giving him an earful, the hipster gives them a twenty dollar tip. In the diner, Caroline announces that their cupcake store competition has gone out of business. Max is happy about it, but Caroline is worried that all the cupcake businesses are going bust and that theirs will too. Han comes in, announcing that he's back. No one realized he'd been gone. He explains he went to San Francisco for a diner convention. He tells them he wants to add a new food to the menu but Oleg protests this. Han says it's four dollar toast, which Caroline thinks is too fancy for the diner - the customers like simple things. Sophie walks in and tells the girls she's joined Tinder and seventy-eight guys already want her, the number then changes to eighty soon afterwards. She notices a new tweet off Kim Kardashian, Caroline praises Kim. A woman comes up to the window of Max's Homemade Cupcakes and would like to speak to the owner. Caroline introduces Max. The woman would like to know if a popular reality show could film there. When they find out it's for Keeping Up With the Kardashians, Caroline is excited, but Max doesn't want them to film there. They both realize that neither of them have even seen the show, so they head to Sophie's apartment knowing that she is a fan. Sophie leaves them watching the show in her living room while she goes to bed. The next morning when Sophie wakes up, she finds Max and Caroline still sitting in her living room - having gotten addicted to the show. They decide to let the show film at their store. At the cupcake store, the pair are still obsessed with the show, talking excitedly about the filming. The woman from earlier comes up to the window and tells them there has been a change of plan, that they won't be filming at the window anymore because it's too far to walk to it in heels. The girls are disappointed, and Max is angry. Back at their apartment, Caroline is trying to sleep but Max is making too much noise. Caroline is upset because a tweet from Kim would have been seen by millions of people. Max is upset too, and is making hate cupcakes for the Kardashians. Caroline refuses to get out of bed, so Max threatens to close it with Caroline still in it. She starts to close the bed and Caroline screams at her to stop. Caroline's hair gets caught in the mechanism, and Max wants to cut it to free her. Caroline suggests using her cinnamon flavored 'make-up remover', Max makes fun of her when she realizes that the make-up remover is actually lube. It doesn't work. Someone knocks on the door, and when Max tries to answer it she can't grip the handle because her hands are too slippery. It's Oleg, he keeps burning the bread he's trying to bake for Han's new menu addition. Caroline asks him to come over to the bed because she needs him. He thinks she wants to have sex with him, and hands the burnt bread to Max - which slips from her grip onto the floor immediately. Max arrives back from throwing cupcakes at the Kardashians hotel to find Oleg attempting to bake bread in their kitchen, Caroline still stuck, and Earl sitting on the bed beside her. Max asks why Earl is there, and he explains that Oleg called him when he couldn't get Caroline to stop screaming. Caroline tells Max that Earl gave her some brownie while smiling euphorically. Max finds Caroline still being stuck ridiculous, but Caroline insists her hair is too important to her. There is another knock at the door, this time it's Han. Soon Sophie arrives too, with the news that Kim Kardashian has tweeted about them. Max reads the tweet, it's a photo of her cupcakes with their brand name and a hashtag 'Not cool.' At first Caroline seems angry, but she's actually happy about it. A lot of people hate the Kardashians, so she finally asks Max to cut her loose. Max does so, and when Caroline sees how much hair has been cut off she screams. At the cupcake shop, Max is talking to some customers who dislike the Kardashians. Caroline walks into view, revealing her new hairstyle. She had to use some of their cupcake savings to have her hair fixed, but she's happy with it. A big black car pulls up at the window, and the door opens to reveal Kim Kardashian. Kim apologizes for not being able to film at the shop, and offers to buy a cupcake so she can tweet about it properly. Kim offers them a hundred dollar bill but Caroline says they can't break it, and gives her the cupcake for free. Kim thanks them, and puts the hundred dollars in their tip jar. Max asks if her mother would adopt her, to which Kim replies with her catchphrase. She goes to the car, and the two of them freak out, as Kim looks back they both cool down, only to freak out again when she's back out of sight. Quotesrandoncqnnalte TBAwantyugoh *The production code for this episode was #2J6901. Production *This episode was live-filmed on August 12th, 2014 at 5pm. International Air Dates *UK: January 29, 2015 on E4 Reception Guest Stars *Kim Kardashian West - Herself *Lauren Weedman - Shayne *Morgan Krantz - Raggedy Hipster Gallery And the Reality Problem 1.png And the Reality Problem 2.png And the Reality Problem 3.png And the Reality Problem 4.png And the Reality Problem 5.png And the Reality Problem 6.png And the Reality Problem 7.png Video TBA Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:2014